Walking On Air
by Blair Ravenclaw
Summary: When Blair goes to the town Magnolia in search of her foster father Ellil, she didn't expect to become a Fairy Tail member along with the annoying but friendly blonde she ran into. But when she starts to feel for a fellow Dragon Slayer will she give up her search for Ellil for love? Natsu x OC
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my first story! So please review and tell me what you think.**

***#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# *#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Quote: ****If**** you leave someone at least tell them why, because what's more painful than being abandoned; is knowing you're not worth an explanation.**

***#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# *#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

"_Mommy?" I whimpered walking through the thick forest shivering as a fierce wind blew my green hair back. I shivered gripping my thin purple jacket. I've been walking for hours, I was exhausted and in my chest I felt a slight fear that I was going to die alone here in this forest. _

_I was confused. Where was my mommy? Why did she leave me here?_

_I jolted my small body falling to the ground harshly; I whined a small sob crawling up my chest. "Mommy!"_

"_What is with all that noise?!" a deep voice rumbled. I slowly turned my teary eyes to the voice, backing up as two glowing blue eyes peered at me. "A child? Hm, what are you doing all the way out here?"_

"_P-please." I whispered in fright over the screaming wind. "I just want my Mommy."_

_A harsh sigh came from the cave and a large white head emerged from the dark abyss. My eyes widened as the slim dragon made its way towards me._

"_So you're alone out here." It curled its head around my shaking body, shielding me away from the cold wind._

" _Y-yes."_

_The dragon studied me with intelligent eyes before it blew out from its nose, making the warm breath move my bangs. I stood shakily, my five year old body racking with shivers._

"_You're going to die from the cold. Come inside. We'll wait until your mother comes back."_

_I stood stiff as the dragon stalked back into its cave. It looked back, sighing as he saw me standing awkwardly. "Well…?" I looked down not moving a muscle. It let out a soft growl before picking me up by my jacket with its deadly jaws. "You are a stubborn one." He mumbled as I squiggled in his grasp._

"_Let me down you, big snake!" I squeaked. It froze making me stiffen; did I just insult a dangerous dragon that could kill me in a second? Yes, yes I did._

_Then it dropped me, its body shaking with laughter. I stared up, confused._

"_Child." It mumbled calming down from its laugh attack. "It's been awhile since I laughed that hard." It chuckled at my stunned face. Man…I'm awesome!_

_It nudged me from the entrance of the cave to its soft underbelly. "Come now. Sleep. I'll wake you when your mother comes." I looked at it in doubt. "What you don't trust me?" it grinned showing off its sharp teeth._

"_No." I said bluntly making him chuckle._

_As it laid its head on my legs, I tensed up; its body curled up, bring me closer to him. My eyes dropped as it body heat warmed my shivering form._

"_Ah," he rumbled as I let out a small yawn. "Sleep, child. I will watch over you."_

"_My name is Blair." I mumbled laying my head on top of his._

"_And mine is Ellil."_

_I let out a small smile, sleep taking over me. "Thank you…Ellil."_

_**Five years later.**_

_My mother never came back. And for some strange reason, I was glad she didn't. Ellil took me in treating me like I was his own. I grew up with Ellil training me to become a Wind Dragon Slayer. I was pretty talented for being ten._

_I breathed in deeply, balancing myself on the mountain range, wind blowing my loose hair around my face._

"_Again." Ellil ordered causing me to groan._

"_But Eli-"I complained._

"_Blair."_

"_Fine. Whatever you say oh so great master." I brought my hands up; palm to palm, fingers to fingers. "Wind Dragon: Cyclone Claw!" I yelled bringing my hand down in a claw shaped motion, sharp wind slices came from my hands, tearing up the mountain. Rocks flew everywhere at my attack landed. I stood proudly taking in my work. _

"_Good. Good." Ellil rumbled standing from his perch. "You've improved, young one." _

_I beamed at his complement, jumping onto his large muzzle. He chuckled before walking back to our cave. He brought me down gently; I stood and plopped onto my makeshift bed consisting of random scraps of cloth I sewed together and a small carved rock. I yawned, causing the leaves to blow wildly._

"_Opps." I mumbled running a hand through my hair. "Need to work on that."_

_Eli nodded as he curled up, his glare looking over the mountain tops. I cocked my head; Eli has been acting strangely. Lately he's been staring out of the cave, as if he were waiting for something. _

_Curiosity got the best of me, as I hopped from my bed, crawling onto his side; I sat crossing my legs Indian style. I patted his head as he turned to look at me. "What's up, big guy?" _

_Ellil studied me taking in my young face which changed drastically from when he found me. He shook his head getting up slowly, making sure I didn't fall from his sudden movement._

"_I need to take care of some things, Blair." He said opening his large wings about to take flight._

"_Can I come with?" I asked._

_He let out a sad sigh causing me to frown. "I'm afraid not. Stay here and practice your training."_

"_Oh. Ok. Well I'll see you when you come back, ay." I smiled. He turned to look at me before taking flight._

"…_Right?" I whispered watching him fly away. _

_I waited, but he never came back. He left me…just like my mother._

_Why do they always leave?_

**Please review! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**XD **


	2. Chapter 1: Kick His ass!

**Enjoy!**

**Sorry it took so long! It's a pretty long Chapter!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Quote: Friends are like the stars; they are always there,

but you only see their true brightness at the darkest times.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*

I sighed looking over the busy town; I've been searching for Ellil for years. And as always I had no luck. I shook my head, why would a powerful dragon like Ellil come to a small town like Magnolia?

Whelp this was a bust; time to get on that stupid train again. It makes me sick just from thinking about it. Oh god, here comes the motion sickness. Yay. I felt my lunch crawl up my throat at thought of the fast traveling train. I hunched forwards clenching my stomach. Ok, get a hold of yourself, Blair. I took a deep breath, trying to settle my stomach.

I looked up spotting a blonde walking straight towards me. She was mumbling something about a blind old man. She looked pretty pissed off marching through the crowed. Ah, whatever. Time to go buy a train ticket.

Ah shit here we go again. I started to feel sick when a body slammed into me.

"OH!" Someone gasped as they collided with me. My short form tumbled to the ground, I groaned as my stuff fell out. "I am soooo sorry!" I looked up to glare at the apologizing blonde; now I'm pissed. The wind started to blow making her blonde hair to fly around her startled face. Suddenly the wind whipped her off her feet causing her to land on her butt. "Ow!" She whined rubbing her ass.

I smirked. "Now we're even."

She glared before her jaw went slack. "Hey! You're a wizard!"

I stood up after collecting my stuff. "No shit. How'd you figure?"

"Well the way you controlled the wind. I mean that's your power isn't?" she asked excitedly, getting up from the ground.

I stared at her blankly. "Wow you're smarter than you look."

She glared as me shaking her fist. "What's supposed to mean. Hey! Wait!" she yelled after me as she saw me walk away.

I waved at her without looking back. "Bye, Blondie. Try not to fall again."

I paused looking toward the screaming crowed of girls. I raised an eyebrow; great fan girls.

"Are you serious?! He's really here!?" two girls squealed passing me. Who is? What the hell is going on?

"Salamander!"

I froze turning to look at the girls. Salamander?

***Flashback***

"_Eli where are we going!?" I whined clinging onto his back as he flew. I enjoyed the cool air as it blew into my face making me giggle._

_He chuckled as he turned to look at me. "We're going to see a good friend of mine. His name is Igneel. We've been friends for a long time, little one."_

"_Ooooo." My six year old face peered at him in awe. "Really?"_

"_Yes. And I even heard he has a son too. He's about your age, I believe."_

"_Yay!" I giggled. "Let's go, Ellil. Hurry up." I jumped excitedly._

"_Calm down, child I'm going as fast as I can."_

***Flash back end***

"Could it really be?" I whispered. "Igneel?" My head snapped up. Maybe he knows where Ellil is!

"Salamander?" the blonde asked before letting out a Gasp clapping her hands with a blush. "Isn't he the wizard that uses fire magic that you can't even by in stores? Wow!" I peered at her from the corner of my eye. "He's in this dead in town?"

"Girl, you have some serious problems."

"Oh shut up." She snapped at me.

I shrugged carelessly, bringing my leg up over the bridge. "Whatever." I then dropped myself down ignoring her shocked scream. I moved the air around me making me flow gently to the ground. I brushed my hair away from my face before walking to the mob.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEARTATTACK!" I looked up to the fuming girl, tucking my hands in my pockets.

"Pft. As if." I mumbled. I pushed my way through the screaming girls, trying to make my way to the middle. I got irritated at their screams of 'Salamander!' 'You're so dreamy!' Blah blah blah. When I got to the center I sweat dropped. "You've got to be kidding me."

There stood a tall slim man with mildly short, spiky dark blue hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. I snickered as he did this twirl thing and pointed two fingers at a girl causing her to faint; and look at his clothes! I guess I let out a laugh because some of the fans to glare. Slowly I raised my hands in surrender making them back off.

Well obviously this gut wasn't Igneel.

"Well this is highly disappointing. I'm getting out of here." I turned slightly startled to see a gapping blonde chick from before. "Uh…" I looked at her in disgusted as hearts started to form in her eyes. "Not you too, Blondie!"

"You ladies are all too sweet!" I heard 'Salamander' Flirt. And I guess that he looked at Blondie because even I could her heart thump.

I was about to snap her out of it when a delicious smell entered my nose.

I took a deep breath; it smelled spicy and sweet at the same time. It was addicting. I shivered at it intense scent before shaking my head. Not now, need to get Blondie out of her trance.

I raised my hand about to smack the crap out of her when I paused hearing the name I was hoping to find.

"Igneel! Igneel! Igneel, It's me!" someone pushed their way in. I held in a gasp as the scent got stronger. It was a guy. He was muscular and an average height with a slightly tan skin, onyx eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. A small blue cat stood next to him a hopeful expression on its cute face.

When he saw 'Salamander' he paused his commotion caused the crowd to quiet.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked in a slightly deep voice, his shoulders sagged in disappointment.

"He's-"

Finally my hand connected with Blondie's cheek causing her to gasp.

"What the Heck!" she screamed clenching her now red cheek.

"Hey, I helped ya." I said eyes still on the pink haired guy.

"Well you don't have to hit me!"

I shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea!"

'Salamander' spazed at the guys' question. "Who am I!?"

"That's what I want to know." I growled quietly crossing my arms.

The guy lifted two fingers; rings flashing in the light making me narrow my eyes at them. "I'm Salamander!" he proclaimed. "Surely you heard of me before."

I watched the guy walk off ignoring 'Salamander'. Disappointment hanging over his head. I feel ya buddy.

"Hey! Wait a moment!" He yelled. And as if it were a command the fan girls attacked; one kicking him in the face and the other throwing him to the ground.

"Ooooo!" I cringed holding a fist to my mouth.

"Jerk!" She screeched.

Another one joined rapping her legs around his neck, choking him.

"Salamander is a great wizard! You better apologize right now!"

"Or we're going to rip you to shreds!"

Man, their animals! And that's coming from me! Did she just bite him?!

"What is it with you girls?" The guy choked out.

The blue cat just watched on. "Wow."

"You're telling me." I said to him crossing my arms. The cat looked up at me with a smile.

"Hi."

I smirked back showing my sharp canines. "Sup."

"Now now that enough my lovelies." 'Salamander said posing, behind his back were a herd of pissed off girls. "Let him go. I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean anything malicious by it." The girls went back to fanning over him.

"Jeez, he's just one guy." I ducked a punch from one girl. "Hey! Watch it princess!" I growled causing her to back off. The blonde next to me narrowed her eyes at him.

'Salamander' handed the guy-really need to find out his name- his autograph. "Here's my autograph, kid. Now you can brag about it to all your friends."

"Conceited bastard."

The guy stared at him blankly, eyes flicking to the paper. "No thanks."

I busted out laughing as the girls attacked again, throwing him into the trash cans, I watched in amusement as his foot twitched in pain.

"Guess it wasn't him after all." The cat said looking back at 'Salamander' who was getting worshiped by girls.

"Defiantly not him." The guy groaned.

"Well," 'Salamander' started. "I'm afraid I must be going, ladies. I have business to attend to. "

"YOU'RE LEAVING ALREADY!" The girls cried at once.

The loser snapped. "Time for the red carpet!" he then used his fire magic to lift himself up. "I'm having a party on my yacht, tonight. And you're all invited!" he then proceeded to shoot off to god knows where.

"Who the heck was that guy?"

"I don't know but he was a real creep." The Blondie said drawing the other guy and cats' attention.

I crossed my arms looking at the departing fan girls. "You're telling me. If it weren't for me you'll still be in that love struck trance."

"I HAD IT COVERED!" she yelled blowing my hair back.

"Whatever."

I heard the guy sniff the air before letting out a sigh. "What is that delicious smell?!" he asked in a gaga voice.

I looked at him to see sparkles in his eyes.

"Uh…" I trailed off, kind of creeped out. His gazed turned to me; I stared back before realization entered his eyes.

"No way!" he jumped on me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as he took a deep breath of my hair. "This is kind of weird."

"Y-you're a dragon slayer!" the guy yelled happily. The cat nodded.

"Aye."

I looked at him ignoring the blush that formed on his face as I got my face closer to his. "How did you know that?" I growled. He got off of me and pointed to himself proudly.

"Because I'm one too!" my eyes widened and then it was my turn to jump on him. I took a sniff of him and shivered as the intoxicating smell from earlier entered my nose.

"Wow." I got off him, smiling.

"Well." Blondie said breaking our staring contest awkwardly. "Why don't I treat you guys to something to eat? I'm mean; you did help me break from my trance."

"Hey!" I pointed at her. "I helped."

She sweat dropped. "I guess you can come too."

I smirked. "Great."

When we got to the restaurant we got seated.

"My names Lucy it's nice to meet you!" she smiled as the two pigged out. I ate my pasta quickly, sighing as it filled my empty stomach. I took a sip of my tea, washing away the buttery flavor that was left from the pasta and looked to the blonde.

So her name is Lucy, huh. I guess I don't have to call her Blondie now.

I watched in disgusted as Natsu shoveled pasta into his mouth. Does he even chew?

"My name is Blair." I said. Lucy turned to me.

"It's nice to know a name to the face I've been with all day." She smiled.

I nodded."Seriously."

Then we both turned to stare at the gorging Happy and Natsu.

"Hahaha." Lucy laughed awkwardly. "Natsu and Happy, was it?"

"Uh huh." They mumbled before shoving more food into their mouth.

"Wow." I murmured brushing off some sauce that landed on my cheek. "You guys can sure eat."

Natsu smiled at me, and let me tell ya. It wasn't a closed one either. I shivered in disgusted, looking down, closing my eyes as I did. "Disgusting."

"You're so nice."

"Thanks, you can slow down now. We're not in a hurry." Lucy raised her hand with an uneasy smile. "And food is kind of flying everywhere."

As she said that a piece of crab meat flew into my face. "AH!"

"Oops." Natsu chuckled. "Sorry!" he took the piece of meat off my face, revealing my glare. "Um." He slowly ate the crab meat.

"Evidently, that Salamander guy was using magic. A Charm spell."

I scoffed. "That's how he got all those girls. I knew he wasn't all that great. And how did he get those? They've been band for years. "

"All I know is that he must have gone through a lot of trouble to get his hands on it. What a creep." She turned her attention to Natsu and Happy who were still eating. "I totally fell victim to his spell! But thanks to you three I snapped right out of it! I really can't thank you enough."

"No problem." Natsu mumble shoving a tomato in his mouth.

I nodded. "Yeah don't mention it. I had fun slapping you."

"I know I may not look like it but I'm a wizard too." She said after glaring at me.

"Is that so?"

"Interesting." I said not really caring.

"Yea, but I haven't joined a Guild yet or anything." She said sheepishly. "But there are tons of them in the world." She squealed. "I heard it really tough to get into the more popular ones. And the Guild I want to get into is the most popular one there is!" she let a dreamy sigh making me turn my gaze to Natsu. I gave him 'this chick look' making him snort in laughter and nod. "Ah yeah! There the greatest, and their always featured in Sorcerers Weekly!" Steam shot out of her nose making me raise an eyebrow. "Oh if I can actually convince them to let me in, I think just about die!"

"…Okay then…" I said staring at her.

"Yeah." Natsu replied unenthusiastically.

"Oh I'm sorry." She waved her hand. "I guess all this wizard talk must sound like a bunch of gibberish to you, huh." She leant on her hands. "But I'm telling you I'm definitely going to join that Guild someday. And then I'm going to take all kinds exciting jobs and make tons of money!"

"Oh, yeah?" Natsu said with his mouth full.

Happy looked up with droopy eyes. "You talk a lot."

I laughed petting his head. "You got that right."

Lucy looked up. "Oh man, I almost forgot. You guys came here to fine someone, didn't you."

"We're looking for Igneel!" Happy exclaimed as Natsu took a bite out of his pizza.

My eyes widened. "Igneel?"

"We heard a rumor that a Salamander was gonna be coming through this town. So we came here to see him. Turns out it was somebody else." Natsu told us before shoving the rest of the pizza in his mouth

I looked down as Happy continued. "Yeah that guy didn't look like a Salamander at all."

Natsu crossed his arms mouth stuffed. "No kidding. I bet the poser can't even breathe fire like a real dragon."

Lucy sweat dropped. "Uh, I don't get it. Igneel looks like a dragon?"

"No." I said. "Igneel is a Dragon."

"Huh?" Lucy deadpanned.

"Aye! Igneel is a real live fire dragon!" Happy said.

"HUH?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I thought he was the real deal too, but turns out it was just that loser." I sighed leaning on my fist. "I thought he might know where Ellil was."

"Ellil? Who the heck is that?" Natsu asked.

I smiled sadly. "My foster father, my Dragon."

Natsu shot up. "Oh I think Igneel mentioned him before! So that's your Dragon, huh."

"Yeah. He disappeared seven years ago and I've been searching for him ever since."

"Oh." Natsu looked at me with a small smile. "Same here."

"Why would a fire dragon show up in the middle of town!" Lucy yelled at us. Natsu and Happy held up a finger and froze, unable to answer her. I face palmed and cursed. "It's totally ridiculous!"

Lucy sighed and placed some money on the table. "Well I should get going." She grabbed her bag. "Enjoy the rest of you lunch and maybe I'll see ya around." She walked towards the exit.

I got up too and waved at the two. "See ya. I have to get going if I have to go buy a ticket for the train." My stomach ached. "Oh shit." I moaned. Natsu gave me a concerned look. I waved him off. "It's nothing."

I walked to the door passing by Lucy and the hostess.

"Thank you ma'am-"the hostess stopped with a shocked look

"Ah!" Lucy gasped. I turned and sweat dropped. Natsu and Happy were on the ground bowing.

"Thank you for the food!"

"Thank you!" Happy cried.

"Cut it out! You're embarrassing me!"

I rolled my eyes and left, muttering to myself about crazy blonde girl, a weird Dragon slayer and a blue cat.

"What do you mean sold out!" I growled to the ticket vendor. He trembled as I glared at him.

"I'm sorry ma'am but like I said all of the tickets have been sold. Come back tomorrow. We'll have more." After he said that he slammed the window closed.

"Great, just great." I scowled stalking away from the train station. I sighed sitting on a bench looking out toward the sea. "What do I do now?"I looked at the moon thinking.

" Hey! Blair!" I looked to see Natsu and Happy waving at me.

"Oh, Natsu, Happy." I greeted as he sat next to me.

"Whatca doin here? I thought you would've left by now." He said with a grin.

I scowled. "They sold out of tickets. Just my luck huh."

Natsu laughed. "Hey don't worry. Tomorrow you'll get out of this town and start your search for Ellil again."

I smiled. He was right. "Thanks, Natsu."

The pink haired guy blushed, scratching his head. "No problem, hehe." He turned to Happy who was floating next to him. "That was quite a meal, eh, Happy?"

"Aye." Happy replied."Hey look! Do you think that's the boat that Salamander guy is having his party?"

At the same time Natsu and I placed a hand over our mouths, clenching our stomachs.

"I'm gonna hurl." Natsu moaned.

"I seconded that."

"Aw, come on. It's not like we're going aboard it or anything." Happy reassured us.

I looked up as I heard a girl exclaim. "Oh my gosh! That's Salamanders yacht, isn't it?"

"I wish I could have gone to his party!" her friend cried.

"Who's Salamander?"

"Whoa you never heard of him? He's a super famous wizard who is in town right now!" She explained. I rolled my eyes at them. Who cares? He's just some freak who plays with purple fire.

"Yeah and he's a member of Fairy Tail!" one said. Natsu and Happy stiffened at the mention of the Famous Guild.

"Huh?"

"No way!" I said. "That pansy is in Fairy Tail. Pft! Yeah and I'm a fish!"

Natsu looked out to the boat and lurched forward. "Oh no!"

I eyed him. "Hey…you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said shooting me a quick smile. "So he's in Fairy Tail, is he?" Natsu glared. Suddenly he tugged on my wrist. "Come on! We need to get on that boat!"

My eyes widened and I dug my heels into the ground. "No way! Nuh uh! Not going to happen." I felt my stomach curl at the thought of being on a boat.

"Something isn't right!" Natsu told me fiercely pulling harder on my wrist.

I yanked my wrist free. "No! Come on. It's just a party, nothing's going to happen."

"But what if something does!" Natsu got up in my face making me growl. "Do you really want to know that you could've done something but didn't! The guilt you'll feel if something did happen!"

I paused. I really don't want to go on that boat.

"Blair! We have to go!" Happy said.

I groaned. "Why do I have to be such a good person!"

Natsu grinned as we raced towards the beach. "That's the spirit!"

As we got to the shore I stopped. "How are you guys going to get there?"

Natsu turned to me. "Happy can carry you. I'll swim."

I laughed and put my hands together. "No need." I closed my eyes breathing deeply. "Wind Dragon: Whirlwind Wings!" Strong wind started to swirl around me whipping my hair around my face. It stopped to reveal large wispy wings.

"Whoa." Natsu and Happy gapped.

I winked at them. "Race ya!" I shot off.

"Let's go Happy!" Natsu Laughed.

"Aye!"

"This is going to hurt." I cringed before crashing into the roof of the boat. "Oww~" I rubbed my head. I popped right back. "Hahaha! First place." My teeth sparkled.

"…Blair?" I opened my eyes to see Lucy, Salamander, a bunch of goons and in the corner a pile of sleeping girls.

"Uh…" I looked to Lucy. "Wrong time?"

She glared. "Don't just stand there! Help!"

I nodded. "Right!" then my motion sickness kicked in. "Ugh!" I fell to my knees. "This is not the time for this!"

"Well, some savior you are!" Salamander snickered.

I glared weakly at him. "Shut up, you pedophile."

"What was that!"

"Did I stutter?" I smirked before groaning clenching my aching stomach.

Tears began to spill down Lucy's face as she clenched her hands into fist. "You used magic to take advantage of others! You're the worst wizard alive!" I gave her thumbs up as I curled up into a ball.

"Tell like it is, Luc!" she sweat dropped at my comment.

Suddenly Natsu busted through the roof and landed on me. I groaned and pushed him off.

"Sorry!" he smiled.

"Whatever!"

He turned to the group a fierce glare on his features.

Lucy smiled at Natsu. "Hey I know you!"

Suddenly the boat creaked and rocked making Natsu and I covered our mouths.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" He gurgled.

"Then why suggest it!" I moaned.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!"

"Well it wasn't!" I snapped.

"You guys are so lame!" Lucy yelled as the others stared at us in shock.

"Hey what are you doing here Lucy?" Happy asked from the hole in the roof.

"Oh Happy!" she exclaimed while Natsu and I twitched on the floor. "This jerk tricked me! He said he was going to get me into Fairy Tail!" The goons stared dumbfounded as Lucy and Happy talked and Natsu and I dealt with out sickness. "Hey! Since when did you have wings?"

"I'll explain that later, Ok!" Happy said. He then wrapped her in his tail and pulled her out of the hole. "Hang on!"

"After them! We can't have them report this to the magic cancel!" Bora ordered.

Natsu turned to me, face still green. "Blair, go with Happy and Lucy. I'll deal with these scumbags."

I moaned. "Ya sure."

"Yeah, Go!"

"Right." I placed my hands together. " Wind Dragon: Whirlwind Wings." As the wings formed on my back the goons stared in awe. "See ya! Good luck, Natsu!" I took flight, kicking one in the head as I went. "Happy! Lucy!" I called as I caught up to them.

"Blair!"

"Prominence Whip!" I heard Salamander yell.

I looked back to see fiery purple beams coming right toward us. "Aw shit!" I dodged and weaved with Happy who still had a tight hold on a screaming Lucy. I sighed as we got to a clear area and the attacks combined, exploding. "Whew, that was close."

"What about Natsu and the other girls?" Lucy said as we flew away.

"They'll be fine!" I reassured her.

"Um, we got a problem, Lucy." Happy said shakily.

"What do you mean? What problem!" Lucy exclaimed.

POOF

"My transformation is up." Then they dropped to the water as I stared at them in shock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ohmygoshguy!" I yelled flying down to them.

I let my magic go making my wings disappear and I too landed into the water, just not as hard as they did.

I looked around as Happy floated back up a dazed expression on his face.

"Where's Lucy?"

As I asked she plopped up gasping for breath, Gate Key's in her hand.

"I thought you died!" I smacked her head causing her to slash away a few feet.

"Hey!" She glared holding up the Gate keys. "I had to get them. I can help Natsu!" She turned her attention to the Yacht. "Here we go!" She held up a golden key. "Open! The gate of the water bearer! " She stuck the key into the water and turned it, causing a bell to ring. "Aquarius!"I watched on impressed with her actions.

The Celestial Spirit appeared with the appearance of a royal blue mermaid. She has a long blue fish-tail, large breasts covered in a revealing bikini top. She has two gold armlets and wore a jewel circlet. In her hands was a golden urn.

"A FISH!" Happy spazed happily.

"Not for you!" Lucy snapped.

"That was awesome." Happy said.

"That's the power of a Celestial wizard." Lucy responded smugly. "Whenever I use my Gate Keys I can summon spirits other worlds to help me."

"Very nice." I smirked. "Now let's save Natsu and get out of this water."

"Ok. Listen up, Aquarius!" Lucy demanded the mermaid. I watched as Happy went Gaga over her, I flicked his small head causing him to snap out of it. "I want you to use your power to push that ship back in the port."

Aquarius looked at Lucy with distaste. I raised an eyebrow, hmm a fish with an attitude. "Ugh."

"Your suppose to come from the spirit world to help not give me attitude!" Lucy yelled.

"I wouldn't make her any angrier, Lucy!" Happy warned nervously as the Mermaid glared at her.

"Let's get something straight." Aquarius snapped causing my eyebrow to twitch. "The next time you so much as think about dropping my key" She turned to give a death glare to the blonde. "You're dead."

That's it! Time for the fishy to get a taste of her own medicine!

"Listen up you overgrown tuna fish!" I sneered making the spirit to look at me in shock. "If you don't do as Lucy says I will roast you, cut you up into tiny pieces and give you to the cat! Do I make myself clear?" The air around me started to get heavier making the three cower.

"Y-Yes!" Aquarius stuttered.

"Gosh, she's scary!" I heard Happy whimper.

"Good." I smiled sweetly."Now proceed."

The mermaid started her attack. She absorbed the ocean water in her urn, twisting around before hurling it with tremendous force. The yacht lurched forwards heading straight towards the port with alarming speed.

My eyes widened as I felt myself go with the giant wave. Nonononononono!

"Hey don't wash me away with it!" I heard Lucy shout.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I crashed face first onto the shore. "Ugh." I spit out sand. Disgusting.

I looked up to see Aquarius getting scolded by Lucy. I shook my head as I walked up to them; grabbing Happy by his tail and pulled him up into my arms.

"Blair, Your ok!" He cried hugging my face.

I giggled scratching him behind his ears. "Yep."

"What's the big deal? You think you could have tried not to sweep me up with the ship!"

I glared at Aquarius as I walked over to stand next to Lucy. I had sand everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE. God what a pain. But hey at least I was on solid land again, which is always a bonus.

"Oh that was an accident." She said offhandedly causing my eye to twitch. "I didn't mean to get the ship."

"Wait?! That means you were aiming for me?!"

"Lucy, hold the cat." I told her holding out Happy. "I'm going to strangle this whale."

"WHALE!?" Aquarius shouted back furious.

"You heard me!" I shouted shaking my fist.

"Guys!" Lucy squeaked holding me back from killing the spirit. "Calm down Blair!"

A tick mark formed on my forehead as the fish turned her back to us. I swear one day, I'll make sushi out of her!

"Don't call me in a while. I'm going on weeklong vacation with my boyfriend." She looked back at us smugly as she started to disappear. "And he's hot."

"I don't care." I fumed crossing my arms as Lucy growled.

"You don't have to rub it in."

Happy raised his hand. "I got an idea! If the fish lady gives you anymore trouble you could call me to take care of her!"

"Hehe." I smirked. "I'll help!"

Lucy faced palmed. "I think I can handle anymore of this stupid cat!"

"Hey!" I hugged Happy. "Don't be a hater, Luc!" my attention went to the growing crowed that surrounded the crashed ship. "I have a feeling this is going turn out real bad for us."

"Yeah." Lucy said as we rushed to the hunk of wood. "Hey look! Natsu!"

I looked up to see his form on top of the boat. "Natsu!"

We both paused as he gave Salamander a hateful glare.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail Guild." He growled. I frowned. Why is he so worked up about this?

"So?" Salamander asked. "What's it to you? Go get him men!"

"Sir!" they saluted before charging at Natsu.

"Let me get a closer look at your face." The pink haired slayer sneered before he took off his jacket making me sigh a little. Damn he's hot. Wait?! What! No! Bad, Blair, Bad!

Salamander grinned as his goons got closer.

"Watch out!" Lucy yelled.

"Don't worry about him." Happy said holding a fish in his paws as he sat on my shoulder. "I probably should have told you this earlier, but he's a wizard too!"

"Huh!?" Lucy spazed as I shrugged.

"Kind of figure when he told me he was a Dragon Slayer."

As the goons lunged at him, Natsu just brushed them away with a swing of his fist. My eyes zoomed on his Guild mark on his arm. "My name is Natsu! I'm a Fairy Tail wizard! And I've never seen you before!" he exclaimed angrily making me gasp.

So that's why…

"Natsu." I murmured. "…Salamander."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lucy exclaimed. "So Natsu is a Fairy Tail Wizard!"

I smirked at her. "So it seems, my dear Blondie."

"The mark on his arm." One of the goons stuttered pointing at Natsu. "This guy is the real deal, Bora!"

I narrowed my eyes at Bora as he yelled. "Don't call me that you fool!"

"I know him." Happy told us crossing his small arms. "That's Bora the Prominence. "

"Yeah rumor has it that he was kicked out Titian Nose Guild a couple years ago because of his stupid behavior." I finished crossing my arms. "What a prick."

"I have no idea what you're trying to do here buddy and I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy or what. I'm not gonna let you dirty the Fairy Tail Guild's name!" Natsu said as he stalked towards Bora, fury written on his face.

Bora smiled smugly at the furious Natsu. "And what are you going to do about it? Stop me?" he threw out his arms. "Prominence Typhoon!" Purple fire blasted out heading straight towards Natsu. Said slayer stood there, letting the wave of fire hit him. It exploded making it impossible to see him.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted as I stood their stunned. Lucy made a move to run towards the fight, but stopped a Happy flew in front of her, arms out.

"Happy!" I shouted. "Let me help!"

"Natsu can handle this on his own Blair." The cat told me sternly. I growled and crossed my arms, muttering about a stubborn cat.

I watched as Bora and his goon marveled at the burning flames that consumed my fellow slayer.

"Well that's the way it goes. The bigger the talk the weaker the man." I sneered at him as he turned our way. He was about to say something but a voice that made me sigh in relief stopped him.

"Ugh! This stuff is soo gross!" Natsu complained as he sucked in the flames. "Are really sure you're a Fire wizard?" he asked stuffing more into his open mouth. "Because these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted!"

"You idiot." I laughed fondly as the flames disappeared to reveal an untouched Natsu. I turned to look at Bora only to busted out laughing at his face. My laughter grew as I looked at Lucy who was gapping at the slayer.

Natsu finished and smirked at the dumbstruck Bora. "Thanks for the grub, poser." He then burped out smoke making me chuckle. Natsu turned to me and winked. "Not too worried about me, were you, Blair."

I crossed my arms and smirked back. "Not one bit, Firebreath."

"Were so, Airhead!"

"Hey!"

"What's going on? Who is this kid!" Bora's scream interrupted our teasing.

Happy smirked. "Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu."

"I've never seen anything like that." Lucy said breathless.

Natsu made his way to the goon, each step smoking. "Now I got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out." As he said this flames started to form. He slammed his fist together summoning his fire magic. "Here it goes!" His chest started to puff out as the fire made it way up. He placed his hands in front of his mouth letting it guild the flames out. "Fire Dragon Roar!" flames shout out of his mouth and for a second I really thought he was a dragon.

"Aw shit." I said before the ship and everything near it blew up causing our hair to fly back. I coughed waving the dust and sand away from my face. As the particles settled I looked up to see the goons laying where the ship once was, now there were just bits of wood.

I scowled as I saw Bora untouched and flying with purple fire surrounding him.

"Hey Bora." One said to his leader. "I swear I've seen this guy before." Natsu emerged from the dust, his eyes gleaming gold. "The pink hair and scaly looking scarf. There's no doubt about it; he's gotta be the real one!"

"Salamander!" Lucy gapped in disbelief.

"Haha, I knew it!" I fist pumped.

Fire formed at Natsu's hands as he crouched. "I hope you guys were paying attention, because this is what a Fairy Tail wizard can do!" he lunged at the startled Bora. "Here I come!"

"Whoo hoo! GO Natsu! Kick His ass!" I shouted making Happy look at me in amusement.

"Red Shower!" Bora yelled voice cracking as he did. Purple orbs of fire came at Natsu but he dodged them gracefully before jumping at him. Natsu kicked him in the head making Bora soar threw the air, crashing into the middle of the town. A dust cloud showed that he landed.

"So he eats fire." Lucy started. "Then attacks with it? But how does he do it? Is it some kind of spell?"

"He has dragon lungs that allow him to breathe fire." Happy explained hands on hips. "Dragon scales to dissolve the fire and then Dragon claws to attack with fire. His brand fire magic is one that allows his body to take on all of the qualities of a Dragon. It's an ancient spell that's rarely used anymore."

"Seriously?" Lucy asked in a high pitched voice.

"This particular magic was used to deal with dragons." We watched as Bora threw another attack. "Its called Dragon Slayer Magic. Igneel was the one who thought it to him."

"And Ellil thought it to me." I said paying attention to the fight rather than the conversation; I already knew all of this.

"What!?" Lucy yelled at me. "Your one too!"

"Tck." I glared at her. "Yea so?"

Bora glared at the smirking Natsu before throwing a large sphere of fire. Natsu caught it with ease, body dipping at the weight of it, he absorbed the flames. "Now that was a hefty meal." He said body hunching over. He wiped his chin. "You aint doing too bad. But I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish!"

Bora freaked causing me to snicker at his pathetic face. "You're going to do what to me?!"

Natsu hit his fist together summoning his magic. "Get ready! Fire Dragon Iron fist!" he flew at Bora fist flaming and sucker punched him straight in the face.

The loser crashed through the town smashing into houses and shops before he finally hit the bell making it ding loudly.

I smirked. "And that's how you do it, Dragon Slayer style."

"Don't be silly Natsu. Everyone knows you smoke fish with smoke." Happy said. Of course you'll know that, Hap.

"That was amazing." Lucy started "But he over did it!"

"Aye!"

"Oh shut it cat!" Lucy snapped.

I saw Natsu emerge from the flames, I grinned and raced over to him.

"You did awesomely!" I giggled happily throwing my arms around him. He chuckled back nervously before hugging me back.

"Kick his ass huh?" he said amusement in his voice.

I blushed and let him go, scratching the back of my head. "Hehe yeah, it sort slipped out." I paused looking back, Natsu looked over my head. "Oh…shit."

"The army?!" Lucy gasped.

Natsu and I looked at each other before taking off at the same time towards Lucy and Happy.

I grabbed Happy as Natsu snatched Lucy's wrist.

"Oh crap! We gotta get out of here!" he yelled comically as we ran.

"Were are you taking me?!" Lucy screamed. I looked back as I heard the footsteps coming closer to our little group.

"Just come on!" Natsu yelled back to her. "You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail Guild, didn't you?"

Lucy looked at him in shock as I slowed down, letting Happy fly out of my arms. Joining the Fairy Tail Guild?

Natsu grinned back at us. "So let's go."

A happy smile formed on Lucy's face. "Alright!" she laughed before taking off.

I smiled sadly before jumping onto the roof next to me. I'm sorry guys.

I just…can't go with you.

I hopped of the roof walking to who knows where. I sighed tucking my hands into my pockets. Where to now?

"Blair?" I looked up, surprised. There in front of me was Happy hovering in my face a confused look on his face. "Why did you leave?"

I smiled. "I can't go with you guys, Hap. I need to find Ellil."

A sad look crossed his face as he let go of his wings and landed in my open arms. "But...You have to. We're a team."

I laughed and ruffled his fur. "That was just a onetime thing."

"What about Natsu? Lucy? What about me?" Happy whispered.

I sighed and hugged him. "I don't know, Kit."

"But Natsu will be crushed if you don't go!"

I shook my head. "Why? He barley knows me."

Happy glared. "You're his friend. And Natsu always cares for his friends no matter what."

My throat thickened at his word. I have to find Ellil. I have to.

But…

I sighed a smirk forming. "Alright, Hap. Have it your way!"

Happy smiled. "Really?!"

"Yep! Let's go find those losers, before they leave us."

"Aye!"

I put my hands together. "Wind Dragon: Whirlwind Wings!"

I took off into the sky Happy by my side cheering happily. I laughed at his enthusiasm before looking down at the almost completely destroyed town.

"Now where are you?" I muttered searching for the familiar pink and blonde hair.

"There they are!" Happy pointed.

They stood at the train station looking sadder than a midget with a yo yo.

Aww…they do care.

"I'm sure Happy will show up. And Blair too." I heard Lucy tell the depressed looking Natsu.

"Yeah…"

We landed in the ally way behind the station; Happy landed in my arms as I walked up behind them.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I giggled making them jump and spin around.

"Blair!" Natsu exclaimed. I winked at them.

"Hey." Happy flew out of my arms as Natsu jumped at me. "Whoa!"

"You would leave without saying goodbye?" Natsu murmured in my shoulder. My eyes softened hugging him back.

"I will never leave." I whispered back. Natsu pulled back with a grin.

"Good now let's goo!"

I smiled. So this is my new life, huh.

Natsu turned to smile at me. I looked at him before beaming back.

I love it.

**Long Chapter! **** please Comment and 3**


End file.
